What Really Happened
by Tk Hikaru
Summary: The game you played and saw was lies... That's not the truth of Tidus's story at all... dun dun duuuunnn.


Listen to my story… When I first came to Spira all I could think about was home, but that was then and this is now and things are different. Something that I never counted on happened… I fell in love… So suddenly that at first I was a little scared, but now I know it was the best thing that could ever have happened to me. I've changed a lot since my story began but it's at an end… Listen to my story.

The Moon shone bright and I lay awake, tomorrow we'd arrive at Macalania temple where we would finally face Seymoure, what was that guy up to I thought? I sat up; I wasn't going to get any sleep. Wakka was asleep in the bed next to mine, I could see Kimahri too, but where was Auron? Like it mattered? Going outside into the night air I stretched and took a deep breath of fresh air. It was so much clearer here than it was in Zanarkand. As I rolled my neck that's when I saw her, stood all-alone. She always did that; she would just stare off into the distance.

"Hey Yuna." I said nudging her.

"Oh… hi…"

"Aren't you going to get any sleep?"

"Oh no… I can't really sleep anymore."

"Oh… that sucks…" She didn't reply. "So uh… why can't you sleep?"

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything… Seymoure's proposal, Sin, Lulu, Wakka, everything.

"You shouldn't think too much."

"Why?"

"It's not healthy. Why do you think I'm so healthy and full of life?"

She laughed at me not that I could understand why. She locked her eyes with mine and I began to feel strange.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Oh no!" She blushed.

"So why are you staring at me?"

"No… no reason. Was I staring?"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Yuna moved closer to me still never taking her eyes off me as she touched my face.

"Jeez! Your hand is cold!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" She pulled her hand into her chest.

She waited a few moments before she began to move closer again, I wasn't sure what exactly she was trying to say. She closed her eyes and waited just inches from me. I looked around; did she know something that I didn't?

"Uh…"

"There you are Yunie!" Rikku cut across me.

It dawned on me Yuna wanted me to go away so she closed her eyes.

"Well I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Yuna looked at me with the strangest of expressions; she was a weird girl. Nothing she did made any sense to me. That night I really and truly didn't get any sleep. I was thinking about Yuna and her weird little games and customs of standing around in public places with her eyes closed.

"Yo come on get up! We've gotta get moving ya?" Wakka interrupted the light sleep I had finally achieved. "The others are waiting! Yuna doesn't want to keep Lord Seymoure waiting you know?"

Then I remembered where we were going and why. Today Yuna would accept Lord Seymoure's proposal. When I went outside the others were all stood around looking gloomy.

"Hey why so down? What's up guys?"

"Nothin'… Let's get movin' ya?

I scratched my head and Lulu approached me.

"You really are clueless aren't you? I guess it must be nice to be so blissfully unaware."

Maybe that's why I didn't understand Yuna's strange custom, I was blissfully unaware. Whatever that meant… I pushed thoughts like that to the back of mind as we all climbed onto the snowmobiles to set off for the temple. Auron left ahead of everyone alone, never one for physical contact. Rikku came along with me pulling herself into my back and leaning her ahead against me.

"What do you think will happen when we get to the Temple?" She asked.

"Who knows?"

"Do you think we'll have to fight Seymoure?"

"Hmm… Maybe."

"I'm worried about Yunie you know?"

I went quiet; I was worried about her too. I wasn't sure if public games of 'if I can't you, then you can't see me' were a good idea. I mean anyone could just walk right up to you and do what he or she liked. Or maybe that wasn't it at all; Yuna was trying to tell me something.

"There is!" Rikku cried out. "Macalania Temple!"

"I knew a dance called that once."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

We all arrived and gathered before the Temple.

"Are you alright?" Lulu asked Yuna.

"I'm ready." She replied. "What I'm doing is best for Spira, I'll be happy knowing that Spira is happy."

"Don't you want to marry for love?" I asked.

Everyone glared at me but Yuna smiled softly before walking away. What sort of an answer was that?

Inside the temple the invisible choir were singing that damn song, irritating but catchy. I hoped as we walked in that I'd have time to go looking for the singers and tell them to shut the hell up.

"Maister Seymoure is waiting for you inside My Lady Summoner."

It was that Gaudo with the funny voice again, I was beginning to wonder if all the Gaudo sounded like him and Seymoure. I watched as Yuna went through the door to the Cloister of Trials.

"Be careful Yunie!" Rikku called after her.

We waited a while and everyone started to get restless, it had been two minutes and she wasn't back yet.

"Something's wrong Wakka." I said.

"I know how ya feel."

"Lulu you feel it too don't you?"

"Feel what?"

"You know? That feeling that you know what's going on even though you don't really know and…"

I scratched my head; I'd confused myself again. Since I'd come to Spira I spent a lot of my time confused, people explaining things to me. It had now been five minutes since Yuna left us, what if something really bad had happened?

"That's it! I'm not waitin any longer ya know? I'm goin in!"

Wakka stormed up the steps and everyone followed but as I climbed the steps and entered the cloister they were nowhere to be seen. Where did they go that fast? I made my way through the trials alone and I as I arrived in the chamber of the Fayth I found them all there as if by magic!

"Seymoure! Where's Yuna?" I called out.

"She's inside, praying to the Fayth." He replied calmly.

"Oh… well… I hope you're not planning anything bad!"

"No… why should I be?"

"Well… You know?"

"No… I can't say that I do…"

We all looked at each and shrugged, there was no real reason for Seymoure to be planning anything really… Yuna appeared.

"Seymoure, after we are married I wish to continue my pilgrimage with my guardians."

"But Lady Yuna why? I shall be the only guardian that you will need."

"My guardians, what do you expect them to? Just go all that way home?"

"Well no… I was going to kill them."

"Why?"

"Well I don't really know."

I pulled my sword out of nowhere and stood in front of my friends.

"Yuna, everyone get out of here! I'll take care of him!"

"But what about you?" Yuna asked.

"Just go!

They didn't argue they did as I said, then my eyes met Seymoure's and I gave an awkward cough. He paced forward to meet me I lifted my sword to strike him but I hesitated. I found that at this moment, I really couldn't attack him.

"Aren't you going to take care of me?"

"Shut up!"

"You have spirit, I'm impressed. Facing me without your companions."

I lifted my sword as he stepped closer, my stomach began to churn, I tried to attack him but I couldn't! He laughed but not mocking me, gently almost soothing my frustration.

"Quite a predicament hmm? You're stood face to face with an opponent you swore you'd kill, yet still you don't attack."

He was looking into my eyes trying to decipher what I was thinking, what could I do? I needed to hide! That's right! At times like these Yuna would just close her eyes to disappear. I squeezed my eyes shut, but I felt him move closer. I felt his fingertips nearing my skin, I didn't move. He traced the lines of the toned muscle on my chest. I shivered as he touched me. I released my sword and it clattered to the ground as Seymoure pulled me in and pressed his lips against mine. I wasn't horrified like you would expect, I felt warm and relaxed which was nice considering I was wearing just this skimpy blitzball outfit when it was snowing outside! I parted my lips to let him brush his tongue against mine, and then we pulled free of each other. With a confused look on my face I took up my sword and ran back to the main Temple, the others were waiting outside.

"Guys let's go!"

"Are you okay?" Rikku asked.

I would have liked to have said no, I didn't feel okay.

"I'm fine! Let's go!"

Not long after that Yuna went missing and we of coursed easily guessed where she would be, in Bevelle with Seymoure. We took the ship and raced across the skies to be there. I had to stop that wedding, I knew now this was not something I wanted. When we arrived it was heavily guarded but I had to push through, I had to! Wakka ran on ahead.

"I'll kill that Seymoure!" He yelled. I took a shortcut behind the soldiers and reached the altar just before Wakka. "Let Yuna go!" He shouted.

Auron stood by him, unlike me he lifted his sword and charged at Seymoure but I couldn't control myself and rushed forward standing in front of the Gaudo.

"No!" I called to my companions.

"Get out of the way." Auron commanded.

"No!"

Yuna looked horrified her gloved hands covering her mouth.

"Please step aside!" She pleaded with me.

"If I have to I will kill you as well." Auron warned me.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." Said Yuna desperately.

I looked into those funny coloured husky like eyes of hers.

"Yuna, I can't go with you."

"But what about Zanarkand? Your story?"

"My story ends now with the one I love!"

"What are you talking about?" She shouted.

"I'm in love with Seymoure and I won't let you harm him, not now, not ever! I will be his guardian."

"Sir Auron! Do it! He's gone crazy!" I heard Wakka shouting.

As I felt Seymoure's arm go around my waist I saw the tears in Yuna's eyes, I felt sorry for her. I didn't realise just how badly she wanted to marry him. As The Guado raised his hand to touch my face affectionately and bring my lips to meet his Yuna fainted and the resolve of her remaining guardians failed.

"Guards, take them and lock them up! I'll decide what to do with them in a few days."

They were taken away and as the maister commanded they were locked up. Seymoure kissed me quickly but gently before the crowds, there was applause. I had no real understanding of what was happening. It doesn't matter now, not now that I have him by my side. That is where my story ends as I sit here now with him, my love beside me sleeping peacefully. This is my story.


End file.
